


merry christmas darling.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Christmas present for Scarlett, A Christmas present for everyone who loves this pairing as much as I do, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe: Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles sighed unhappily.  “What do you mean your flight has been delayed?”</p>
<p>“Have you been watching the news?” came Erik's voice from the tiny speaker in the phone.  “There's like a blizzard going on in New York, and my flight's been delayed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	merry christmas darling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> merry christmas! or happy christmas, if that's what they say in your country! i thought christmas needed some erik/charles, so i wrote some. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> this is for scarlett <3

Charles sighed unhappily. “What do you mean your flight has been delayed?”

“Have you been watching the news?” came Erik's voice from the tiny speaker in the phone. “There's like a blizzard going on in New York, and my flight's been delayed.”

“It's Christmas Eve,” Charles whined. “You were supposed to come home yesterday.”

“Yeah, well, blame Azazel for not keeping his dick in his pants and nearly costing us the account,” Erik snapped. “Look, darling, I'd be there if I could, but I'm just preparing you for the fact that I might not be.”

“Tell Azazel that I hate him.”

“I would, but his flight got out of here since he was headed to Los Angeles to be with Raven,” Erik said, sighing when he heard Charles curse under his breath. “Don't curse your sister.”

“I'm cursing my sister's idiot of a fiancé. He cheated on her again?” Charles muttered. “Whatever, they can figure that out. Be honest with me. Is there any hope of you being here in the morning?”

Erik was silent for a few moments, and that told Charles everything he needed to know. “I want to be,” he finally said. “I had plans for this Christmas.”

“Oh, plans, hm?” Charles said, sighing. “Maybe I had plans of my own. They involved no clothes, a big red bow, and whipped cream.”

Erik made a strangled noise. “Charles, I'm in public.”

“I don't care,” Charles said plainly. “I'm just telling you what you're going to miss.”

“I am doing everything I can to be there,” Erik said. “But I can't control the weather.”

“I know,” Charles said, resigned to the fact that he was going to spend Christmas without Erik. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Erik said. “I'm not going to give up, Charles. I'll find some way to get there if I can.”

“I know,” Charles said. “Just, don't do something unsafe, okay? I need you for more than just a Christmas sex fantasy.”

Erik laughed. “I will not do anything that isn't safe, I promise. I've got to go now, darling. I need to go try and change my flight to something different.”

“Alright,” Charles said. “Call me as soon as you know something.”

“I will,” Erik said. “Have a glass of mulled wine for me.”

Charles laughed slightly. “I will.”

He hung up the phone and looked around the apartment. It was all decked out for Christmas, from the shimmering tree in the corner to the lights around the window to the mistletoe hanging above the sofa, specifically placed there because the sofa was where they always sat in the evenings. He looked at the presents under the tree and sighed. He knew that stashed somewhere in the apartment were gifts meant for him, but at that moment, he'd give them all up just to have Erik by his side.

Charles got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring himself a glass. He drained the glass quickly, then filled it up again. Erik had said to have a glass for him, but Charles thought he'd have the whole bottle instead.

The light dwindled into darkness outside, and the living room was shining with lights. Charles contemplated going to bed, but he decided that he would lie on the sofa like he did as a child, waiting for Santa Claus to come. He didn't want a science experiment kit this year, he just wanted the man he loved to be there with him. He settled down on the sofa with a pillow and a blanket, turned the radio onto one of the stations that was playing twenty-four hour Christmas music, and let himself drift off to sleep.

Around five a.m., the door to the apartment slowly opened, and Erik made his way inside. He'd had to fly into Pittsburgh and then have a six and a half drive last for almost ten hours through the blustery, snowy weather, but it was Christmas morning and he was home. He'd never been happier to be home in his life.

He figured Charles was still asleep, so he crept quietly to the bedroom, frowning when he saw the bed made and that Charles was nowhere to be seen. He set down his suitcase and took off his overcoat, scarf, and gloves, tossing them onto the bed before going to search for Charles. He stopped by the kitchen first to put on the kettle for tea, because Charles always needed tea first thing when he woke up, and then went into the living room to find Charles half falling off the sofa in his sleep.

Charles looked absolutely ridiculous, really. Flannel pajama bottoms with snowmen all over them and one of Erik's college t-shirts, his hair sticking out in a million different directions, his mouth hanging open wide. 

Erik couldn't keep the smile off his face. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He reached into his pocket and let his fingers dance across the velvet box that rested there, swallowing hard. He was fairly confident that Charles would say yes, that Charles would appreciate that he had called Raven and asked for her permission first, but there was that fear in the back of his mind that Charles would tell him he didn't feel the same way.

When they'd first met, Erik had been very comfortable with his sexuality and his attraction to the boss's new assistant. Charles, on the other hand, had just come out of a serious relationship with a woman, and was only starting to discover and explore his feelings towards men. When they had gone on their first date, Azazel had given them a two percent chance of making it, much to Erik's chagrin. But Erik proved to Charles that he was willing to be patient with him, to understand when he needed to take a step or two back, to enthusiastically agree every time Charles wanted to try something new.

And somehow, somehow, they'd made it to this point, nearly seven years after that first date, after two years of living together, where they were going to spend Christmas together alone for the first time. That's why Erik had been so furious with Shaw for sending them to Detroit to close a deal three days before Christmas, and then even more furious with Azazel for nearly ruining the whole thing. This Christmas was supposed to be special. 

This was the Christmas where Erik was going to ask Charles to stay with him forever.

The kettle in the kitchen started whistling and Charles jolted awake, falling off the sofa in the process. Erik bit his lip to keep from laughing, and Charles muttered to himself on the floor for a moment before looking up and seeing him standing there. 

“Erik?”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

Charles scrambled off the floor and threw himself at Erik, kissing him hard and deep. “How?”

“A flight into Pittsburgh and then a very long drive,” Erik murmured. “I just got here about ten minutes ago.”

Charles pulled him into another kiss before pulling away and smiling. “And you put the kettle on.”

“I know you better than you think,” Erik said as Charles let go of him and he followed him into the kitchen. “Make me a cup while you're at it. I could use a warm drink.”

Charles busied himself with getting their tea ready as Erik walked up behind him, placing his hands on Charles's hips. Nothing was going to plan this Christmas, and so he was just going to throw out the plan and go for it. He had to have an answer, and he had to have it now.

“Darling,” Erik murmured, pressing a kiss beneath Charles's right ear, smiling when he mewled softly. “I've got a present for you.”

“I've got loads of presents for you too,” Charles said. “But I need tea first.”

“This has to happen first,” Erik said, pulling the box out of his pocket and reaching around Charles to set it down on the counter. “Merry Christmas.”

Charles looked down at the black velvet box and felt his breath catch in his throat. “What is that?” he eventually got out, unable to believe that this could possibly be happening. There had to be something else in that box. Cuff links or a tie pin or earrings even though he didn't wear earrings or something. There was absolutely no way that there was a ring inside that box because he was just waiting for the day when Erik stopped being patient with him and finally walked out of his life.

“Open it and find out,” Erik said, his voice shaky. He'd had a plan to do this the traditional way, down on one knee in front of Charles and asking him directly, but this was better. This was more intimate. He could feel Charles's body trembling against him, and he knew Charles was probably freaking out a little bit, so he slid his arms around Charles's waist and whispered in his ear. “It's okay, darling. Just open it.”

Charles eventually nodded and moved his hands to the box, letting his fingers touch the velvet carefully before taking a deep breath and opening it. The moment the shiny silver band came into view, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd thought about getting married a lot of times in his life, mostly when he was with Moira, but the thought of marrying Erik had never occurred to him. But now there was a ring in a box and a tall German draped all over his back pressing kisses to his neck to comfort him, and Charles didn't know what to do.

“I love you,” Erik murmured against Charles's skin. “And I want you to stay forever. So, please tell me you will?”

Charles let Erik's words wash over him. Erik wanted him to stay forever. _Forever_. Even back in the days when he thought he wanted to marry Moira, he'd never thought about forever. But that's what Erik was asking for. Not marriage, not a piece of paper at city hall, not to make it legal. 

Erik was asking for forever.

Charles coughed slightly before finding his voice. “Forever has never sounded better.”

Erik's grip on Charles tightened, and he buried his face in the nape of Charles's neck for a moment. “So you're saying yes?”

“I'm saying yes,” Charles murmured, only to find himself spun around immediately. 

Erik pulled him close and kissed him softly, tears in his eyes. “Thank you,” he mumbled against Charles's lips. “You've made this the best day of my life.”

Charles kissed him back, harder and deeper than the last one. “I didn't see an end for us, but I never thought...forever is a long time, darling. I never thought you'd want that with me.”

“I want absolutely everything with you,” Erik said, reaching up to wipe a stray tear as it made its way down his cheek. “I've wanted it for so long.”

“Then why did you wait?”

“Because I wanted it to be special,” Erik said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Charles's forehead before reaching around him and grabbing the box. “Let's get this ring on your finger.”

Charles smiled as Erik took the ring from the box and tossed the box to the floor. “Did you get one for you too?”

“No,” Erik said, shaking his head as he reached for Charles's hand. “I wasn't sure what you would say, so I didn't want to get my hopes up by having a ring for me too. There is a matching one to this at the jewelry store, though. Janos, the guy that owns the place, he refused to believe that you would say anything but yes, so he's holding it for me.”

Charles reached up and stopped Erik as he went to put the ring on Charles's finger. “You thought I'd say no?”

“I didn't know,” Erik said honestly. “I thought it would be yes, and I wanted it to be yes, and when I called Raven to ask for permission to ask you, she told me it would be yes, but there was just this fear in the back of my mind that you would say no.”

Charles leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “I'm sure that's from the many times I got nervous in the beginning and nearly ended this, but Erik, I chose you a long time ago. I chose us a long time ago.”

“I know,” Erik murmured. “It was just a silly fear. And you didn't say no, so it doesn't matter. Can I please put this ring on your finger now?”

Charles nodded and then looked down, watching as Erik slid the shiny silver band onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly, and he was sure Erik had somehow measured what size ring he would need one day when Charles was asleep, but something about seeing it on his finger made his heart jump into his throat. This was it. This was forever. This was a promise that was going to last forever.

Erik glanced up at Charles and reached up to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. Charles tried to explain them away, but Erik shook his head. “I know, darling,” he whispered. “It's a big deal.”

“I love you,” Charles murmured, letting Erik pull him into his arms. He rested his head on Erik's shoulder and smiled. “I've never loved anyone the way I love you.”

“I've never loved anyone the way I love you either,” Erik said softly. “Now, how about we have tea and then get to opening presents?”

“The tea is probably cold,” Charles said, pressing kisses to Erik's neck. “How about we skip the tea and the presents?”

“Skip tea and presents? What are we going to do then?”

Charles pulled back and stared at Erik with a wicked grin. “I think you need to fuck me through the mattress first.”

Erik laughed and suddenly picked Charles up, laying him over one shoulder and smacking him on the ass before heading towards their bedroom. 

“Erik! This is not what I meant!”

Erik just laughed in response.


End file.
